Truth, Truth, Truth? And Lemonade
by snapple79
Summary: After the blissful 506 ending, Andy finds that some of Sam's insecurities still remain, so she reassures him, and in turn, Sam opens up more. One-shot.


A little fluff, a little seriousness for this post 506 fic because these two are just way too much fun to write. :) Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to let me know what you think with a review. :)

I've had some requests for multi-chapter fics - during the season I tend not to write them since I do a lot of post-ep one or two shots, but I will get back to multi-chapter fics at some point!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**Truth, Truth...Truth? And Lemonade**

Sam woke up and felt a weight across his chest. Still groggy from sleep, he didn't immediately recognize the feeling and pried one eye open. The view of Andy's arm draped across him brought a smile to his face. As sleep washed away, he realized one of her legs was tangled with his and he chuckled. Nothing had changed; she still took over the whole bed.

He rolled his head and saw her lying on her stomach, the blankets riding low on her back allowing the early morning sunlight to dance over her golden skin. She was facing away from him toward the window, but he could tell she was still fast asleep. He carefully slid her arm off his chest so he could roll onto his side. Not being able to resist the urge to touch her, he grazed his knuckles down her spine, from her neck down to where the blankets hid the rest of her from him.

He couldn't believe she was still here, that she hadn't fled in the opposite direction when he told her about his father and what he had done. No one outside of his screwed up family had known what he'd done until now. He'd never wanted someone to know his darkest secret, never trusted anyone enough to tell them...until Andy. He never thought he deserved a love like hers and he'd always been terrified to let anyone in this far, especially her. He should've known better though, known that she would accept him no matter how he thought his past tainted him. But now there was no question; he had told her everything and she had stayed.

Closing his eyes, he splayed his hand across her back and let it drift under the blankets until it rested on the small of her back. He didn't expect to fall back to sleep, but that's exactly how Andy found him when she woke up a short time later. She felt his hand on her and blinked the sleep from her eyes as she turned her head to face him.

It hadn't been a dream, she thought as she stared at him. Last night - all of yesterday, really - had happened. She scooted closer to him so she could snuggle against his body and buried her face against him just below his neck. His arm instinctively wrapped around her waist as she moved closer, but he stayed asleep. This was how she wanted to spend the rest of her life, wrapped in his arms, loving him forever.

There had been a time yesterday where she didn't think they'd ever get to this point again, that she'd ever be able to feel this happy again. The few seconds of silence after they each let out their frustrations had felt like an eternity. But they had worked through one of the biggest hurdles in their relationship, and they had done it together. She knew Sam opening up about his father, and what he had done, was difficult, maybe even harder for him than dealing with Jerry's death. The moment he handed her his father's thick file, she had to hold back tears. Not from what she read Jay Swarek had done to his family, but because Sam had shared it all with her.

And when he shared with her the lie he had told, she realized he truly thought she would think less of him. Her heart broke for the child he'd been, for the boy who had to grow up too quickly in an effort to protect his mother and sister. But her heart didn't pity the wonderful man he'd become. The look on his face when he knew she wasn't going anywhere was something Andy will never forget. She'd seen the struggle, the fear, the feeling of helplessness in his face that turned into pure relief and joy when she stood by him.

When his eyelids twitched she knew he was waking up, and she caressed his jaw, his rough stubble a contrast to her smooth fingertips. He fully woke by her touch, but kept his eyes closed, enjoying the moment and that she was snuggled up to him.

"You still hog the bed."

Andy jumped at his voice when he finally spoke. "Jesus, Sam."

He opened his eyes and hugged her tight against him, feeling her startled heart beating rapidly against his chest. She felt the rumble of his chest as he tried to suppress a laugh. "And I don't hog the bed," she argued.

"Whatever you say, dear," he said, playfully patronizing her.

She tilted her head back so she could see his face, and narrowed her eyes. "You're lucky I love you," she said, before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"How's this? Good morning, McNally."

She unsuccessfully tried not to smile before a grin broke through. "This how it gonna be the rest of our lives?"

"If you'll have me."

His tone had softened, lost some of its playfulness, and she knew some of his insecurities still remained. "I'm not going anywhere. Yesterday...what you told me…" She laid her hand on his cheek when he tried to look away. "It doesn't change how I feel, Sam."

Sam rolled onto his back, but kept his arm around Andy, so she was now pressed against his side. When he stayed silent, she lifted her head so she could see his face. "I want to know you. The good, the bad, the ugly, the embarrassing. You are a good man, Sam Swarek."

He captured the hand she rested on his chest and gave it a squeeze. He wasn't convinced he was as good as she believed, especially when during their argument the day before he'd thrown something in her face he never should have. "I'm sorry I brought up your dad's drinking…yesterday...I, uh, I wouldn't have been able to throw that at you if you hadn't opened up that part of your life to me."

She shook her head, wanting to reassure him. "It's okay. We - "

"I wasn't thinking about Tommy when I said those things," he said, interrupting her. He swallowed thickly as her eyes locked with his.

"Jay?" she asked quietly. Sam nodded before looking away from her. Andy's heart ached for what he had gone through. Her dad may have found his way to the bottle, but he never laid a hand on her or her mother. And she never once doubted his love for her.

She slid her hand from his grasp and ran her fingers along Sam's jaw. "You did the right thing." He raised an eyebrow as her words, trying to figure out what she was getting at. "He may not have hurt someone that night, but he got away with it for long enough. It had to catch up with him."

He realized she was talking about lying to the cops the night he turned his father in. He knew she had a point, it was the one side of the internal debate he often had with himself. "I never told anyone before."

"And you never have to talk about it again. But know that I will always be here if you want to. And it doesn't change the fact you are a _good man_. Don't ever let it make you question that," she said, the force behind her words showing how sincere she was.

"Thank you," he whispered.

She lowered her lips until they met his in a slow, lazy kiss. He cupped the back of her head to hold her close while her hand rested against his neck. Smiling against his lips, she pulled back and he nudged his nose with hers playfully.

"You okay…with everything?" she asked, fingers playing gently with his earlobe.

He gave a short nod. "You're here."

She placed a chaste kiss on his lips before lowering her head to rest on his chest. His fingers began drawing lazy patterns on her back.

He laid there watching her, his eyes finally coming to rest on her tattoo, visible with the sheets lying haphazardly around them. He'd seen it from afar months ago, but not until his mouth was leaving marks all over her body last night had he read the words. _Take a risk, take a chance, make a change & break away._

"When did you get the tattoo?" he asked.

"Last year, when I got back."

"It's beautiful." His finger traced the words before the pad of his thumb soothed over a red mark just below that was his doing.

"I saw the quote in a book I was reading. It spoke to me," she explained. "I took the opp because I needed to take a risk, I needed a change. I needed to know I could do it. And once I did...once I got back and things were different, I needed a reminder. This quote stuck to me and I wanted it to be a part of me."

He used his knuckles to nudge her chin until she lifted her head and he could press his lips against hers. As the kiss deepened, Sam ran his hand up her side, from the curve of her hip to the smoothness of her shoulder. Andy shivered as his calloused fingers grazed her skin that was so sensitive to his touch. "How much time do we have?" she asked against his lips.

He looked past her to the clock on the nightstand. "Plenty of time before shift."

"We have to stop by my place on the way," she told him, her breath hitching as his lips found her neck.

"You can shower here," he said as she kissed along his jaw.

"Need clothes...Not walking into work in the same clothes I left yesterday in."

He rolled them over so she was pinned beneath him, his body flush against hers, one arm propping himself up slightly so she wouldn't get the brunt of his weight. "Okay. Eat and shower here. Your place for clothes. Then work. Now, can we focus here, McNally?" he playfully teased.

She nodded with a smile and worked her hands up his back, pressing her fingers lightly into his strong muscles. She stared up at him and saw the adoration in his eyes, and wondered how she got so lucky. "You make me feel more loved than anyone, Sam Swarek." Her words came slowly and deliberate. "You are the strongest man I know." She paused, letting silence take over for a moment. "You're sexy too," she finished with a quick waggle of her eyebrows.

"Is there supposed to be a lie in there, McNally?" he asked, drawling out her name.

She shook her head slowly, never taking her eyes off his. "Nope, no lies. All truths."

He leaned down, capturing her lips with his. Parting her lips to deepen the kiss, Andy felt truly and completely at home, and her heart was full for the first time in almost two years.

When they finally got out of bed, they were running late, but Sam insisted he cook them breakfast. He was already at the stove making omelets when Andy joined him after taking a shower. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Smells delicious," she said, before placing a kiss on his shoulder blade.

"Should just be another minute," he said, glancing over at her. "Juice is in the fridge if you want some."

She opened the fridge and saw a carton of lemonade next to the orange juice. "Lemonade?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"It was on sale the other day." He watched her staring at him like he'd spoken a foreign language she didn't understand. "Something wrong with lemonade?"

Andy laughed to herself as she grabbed the orange juice. She'd never once seen Sam drink lemonade, didn't even know he bought the stuff. It was as if the universe was showing her - in more ways than one over the last 24 hours - that yes, Sam Swarek could make lemonade from lemons. "No, no, nothing at all." She flashed her megawatt smile at him, knowing deep down they would be okay this time.

Sam did a double take as he cooked the omelets, his expression changing from confusion to a grin when he caught her smiling back him. "Okie dokie."

* * *

The End.

_A/N: I found the words for Andy's tattoo in an online list of quotes, but I think it may actually come from a Kelly Clarkson song. So, all credit to the person who came up with that phrase – not me. :)_


End file.
